Inhumans (Inhomo supremis)/Alternate Universe Inhumans
Alternate reality versions of Earth Inhumans The Inhumans are present in many realities, with more or less important variations in their history, appearances, biology. [[Age of Apocalypse]] ([[Earth-295]]) The Inhumans were mutated with the Terrigen Mists and guarded [[Ship (Earth-295)|Ship]] on the dark side of the moon. They fought and defeated the [[X-Men (Earth-295)|X-Men]], who were then imprisoned. They were destroyed along with Ship by [[Shiro Yoshida (Earth-295)|Sunfire]]. }} [[Earth-804]] In this reality, the history of the Inhuman royal family would diverge from Earth-616 during the events of the [[Kree-Skrull War]]. In this reality, [[Richard Jones (Earth-804)|Rick Jones]] would be slain early on in the conflict, prolonging the war. When the [[Kree#Earth-804|Kree]] invaded Earth, [[Charles Xavier (Earth-804)|Professor X]] would summon many of Earth's super-humans to participate in the counterattack. The Inhuman royal family would be among these gathered heroes and they would fight off the invaders until the war's end. [[Ultimate]] Inhumans ([[Earth-1610]]) The city of the Inhumans, Attilan, remained secret for 10,000 years. Atlantis and the Inhumans had been at war for thousands of years, and it was the Inhumans that finally sank Atlantis. In modern days, two mountain climbers reached the walls of Attilan in the Himalayas when they were turned back with their memories erased. The Inhumans made themselves known to the [[Fantastic Four (Earth-1610)|Fantastic Four]] when a member of their royalty, [[Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-1610)|Crystal]], fled to New York after being ordered to marry [[Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-1610)|Black Bolt's]] brother. Johnny came across Crystal and attempted to save her from two royal guards from Attilan who were trying to capture her. Beaten, Crystal took him back to the Baxter Building, and revealed herself to the Fantastic Four. She left her [[Lockjaw (Earth-1610)|dog]] behind, who had the ability to teleport, which the Fantastic Four used to enter Attilan. Once their presence was discovered, the city was stripped of its advanced technology and destroyed by Black Bolt, and the Inhumans, including Crystal, relocated. They are hinted to have relocated to the moon. Marvel Knights 2099 ([[Earth-2992]]) [[Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-2992)|Black Bolt]], [[Lockjaw (Earth-2992)|Lockjaw]] and [[Maximus Boltagon (Earth-2992)|Maximus]] were the last remaining Inhumans from the Royal Family. They all lived into Attilan in space, ruled by Maximus, Black Bolt being in hibernation. Maximus choose to awoke Black Bolt and told him what happened: He killed the entire Royal Family, including Bolt's wife, Medusa. Hearing this, Black Bolt screamed, destroying the entire Inhuman city and killing every Inhuman. [[Earth-8734]] In this universe, the Kree created the Inhumans but made them powerful enough to destroy entire worlds, which were allow the Kree to become the masters of the universe. However, the first planet the Inhumans destroyed was the Kree's home planet of [[Hala (Planet)|Hala]]. The Kree asked [[Galactus (Earth-8734)|Galactus]] to eliminate the Inhumans, but Galactus was killed in the attempt. In order to save the universe, the Inhumans drifted in space using their powers to close a rift that could destroy the universe. [[Earth-X]] ([[Earth-9997]]) The history of the Inhumans of Earth-9997 mirrored that of their Earth-616 counterparts, in that they were a group of humans who were selected centuries ago by the Kree for tests in which they were exposed to Terrigen Mists. This allowed for the Inhuman nation to gain great powers. This has been later revealed to have been the case because of [[Celestials (Race)|Celestial]] manipulation of early man. Each human born was given a "Celestial Seed" which would allow for mutation. This was because the Celestials reproduced by impregnating planets with embryos which would birth after centuries of incubation, destroying the planet which served as it's womb. In order to defend this planetary incubator, the Celestials would manipulate the dominant species of the planet to act as unknowing anti-bodies. As such, in the case of the Inhumans, the Celestial seed would be activated upon exposure to the Terrigen Mists, granting them fantastic powers. The past history of the Inhumans of Earth-9997 continued much as it did on Earth-616, however it appeared at some point in history the Inhumans returned Attilan to the Himalayan mountains. The reason behind this move was unknown, however it's possible that the Inhuman nation began to grow tired with living on the Moon. Eventually, the Inhuman population grew tired of living in seclusion and decided to leave the Great Refuge to forge new destinies among humanity. This happened at a time when [[Maximus Boltagon (Earth-9997)|Maximus]] was once more vying for power. Maximus had built a bomb that - once detonated - would release the Terrigen Mists into the Earth's atmosphere. The Inhuman Royal family would stop Maximus from doing so, [[Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-9997)|Medusa]] killing him. With no kingdom to rule over, the Inhuman Royal Family decided to take to the stars and find their fate elsewhere in the universe. However, [[Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-9997)|Black Bolt]] felt that his people would be persecuted and demonized by humanity, much like they treat mutants on the outside world, and as such Bolt decided to unleash the Terrigen Mist bomb filling Earth's atmosphere with the gas. This was unknown to all, including the [[Uatu (Earth-9997)|Watcher]], whom Black Bolt had blinded to prevent him from seeing. It has been suggested that Black Bolt had some intimate knowledge about the Celestials' plans for the Earth, and releasing the Terrigen Mists on the Earth was a way to set plans in motion to stop the Celestial birth in Earth's core. Black Bolt's action effectively caused almost all the humans on Earth to become Inhumans, mutations happened on a global scale causing a major global crisis. Economies fell, food became scarce, and the world's governments crumbled, most world leaders being replaced by long time super-humans who had experience with having super-human abilities. In space, the Inhuman royal family mutated further as well, it is unknown if this was a natural evolution of their powers, if it was triggered by their new environment in space, or further exposure to the Terrigen Mists. Whatever the reason, each member of the Inhuman royal family (with the exception of [[Luna Maximoff (Earth-9997)|Luna]] who remained human) saw their Inhuman abilities increase. [[Gorgon (Earth-9997)|Gorgon]] and [[Triton (Earth-9997)|Triton]] would become more animal like in appearance, [[Karnak Mander-Azur (Earth-9997)|Karnak]]'s head would increase in size and his mastery at finding flaws would envelop every aspect of his being, [[Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-9997)|Medusa]] would grow more hair, and Black Bolt became something even more powerful, and less human all together. It appears that the Inhuman royal family are the only Inhumans that saw an increase in their mutation during this point in history, as all the long time Inhumans on Earth appear to have remained the same. The Inhuman Royal family returned to Earth after they saw the fate of the [[Eternals (Homo immortalis)#Earth X (Earth-9997)|Eternals]]. Approaching the planet when the Eternals took as a home when they had left Earth, they found that the planet was destroyed from within and all the Eternals were encased in Vibranium. It was later revealed that the Eternals had the bad luck of settling on a world that was impregnated by the Celestials that had come to term. Fearing that the Earth could suffer the same fate (half-correctly believing that Vibranium was the cause) they returned to Earth looking to warn [[Reed Richards (Earth-9997)|Reed Richards]], and also to gather the members of their race, specifically their son whom they had left behind. Arriving on Earth, they found that everyone on Earth had mutated and everyone (except for Black Bolt) wondered what caused this. Also on Earth, they found Reed Richards and learned that Richards had taken up the identity of Dr. Doom following the death of [[Victor von Doom (Earth-9997)|Doom]] and his wife, and that he blamed himself for the mutation of all humanity. Richards (incorrectly) theorized that it was his Vibranium energy beacons -- devices he installed all over the world to try and solve the energy crisis -- that caused the mutation when a malfunction caused one of the beacons to explode, and transmit the fall out all over the globe. Agreeing to find the lost Inhuman nation, Reed reconfigured [[Charles Xavier (Earth-9997)|Charles Xavier]]'s Cerebro machine to track down the Inhumans. Reed quickly found out that every mutate on the planet was registered as an Inhuman, and taking this information back to the royal family they learned the truth and realized that Black Bolt had unleashed the weapon which his brother Maximus had created. Ultimately, [[2ZP45-9-X-51 (Earth-9997)|X-51]] (who had been selected by the Watcher to record Earth's history since being struck blind) revealed to Reed Richards the truth of the Celestials' plans for humanity, and that the Final Host was coming to Earth to pass final judgment on the planet. Black Bolt was the first to tackle the Celestials alone, however this proved to be a distraction. In his dying breath, Black Bolt called for [[Galactus (Earth-9997)|Galactus]], as Galactus was revealed to be the counter force in the universe insuring that the Celestials would not over breed and take over the universe. Galactus (in reality, [[Franklin Richards (Earth-9997)|Franklin Richards]], mutated into a new Galactus following the death of the original) fought off the Celestials who came to Earth. Following the defeat of the Celestials, and the destruction of the embryo growing in the Earth's core, the Inhuman royal family was taken to Medusa and Black Bolt's son [[Ahura Boltagon (Earth-9997)|Ahura]], who had been left in the care of [[Brian Braddock (Earth-9997)|King Britain]] and trained to be the new Black Knight. Given a new costume made out of Vibranium modeled after his father's own costume, the new Black Bolt refused to lead an entire planet of Inhumans, choosing servitude over royalty. Black Bolt the 2nd ended up becoming one of Earth's champions, leading the [[Iron Avengers (Earth-9997)|Iron Avengers]] on various missions. In addition, Bolt's planned wedding to Luna (who had now mutated into a new form thanks to her exposure to the Terrigen Mists) did not come to pass, as Bolt had no interest in marrying Luna. Medusa and King Britain eventually agreed to marry to unite the Inhuman and human nations into one unified monarchy. This plot was almost foiled when [[Mephisto (Earth-9997)|Mephisto]] used his powers to free [[Meggan (Earth-9997)|Meggan]], Britain's first wife who had been trapped in stone for years following a battle with the [[Grey Gargoyle]]. Meggan eventually sacrificed her life trying to stop Mephisto from rallying an army of [[Deviants (Homo descendus)#Earth X (Earth-9997)|Deviants]] to take over the Earth. Notes * The release of the Terrigen Mists into Earth's atmosphere neutralized the weakness to humanities industrial pollutants. Earth-71912 The Inhumans of the [[Battleworld (Latverion)|Battleworld]] domain of [[Marville]] are child versions of the Inhumans. They competed with the [[Avengers (Earth-71912)|Avengers]], the [[X-Men (Earth-71912)|X-Men]], and the [[Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-71912)|Guardians of the Galaxy]] for the attention of the twins [[Zachary (Earth-71912)|Zachary]] and [[Zoe (Earth-71912)|Zoe]]. The Inhumans along with their rivals end up losing to the [[Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-71912)|Brotherhood of Evil Mutants]] in convincing the twins to join their team. The Inhumans' base of operations is the Royal Treehouse of Attilan. [[Earth-Z]] ([[Earth-91126]]) Determined to take revenge on all the [[Illuminati (Earth-91126)|Illuminati]], [[Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-91126)|Hulk]] returning from [[Sakaar]] in the company of his [[Warbound (Earth-91126)|Warbound]] made his way to the [[Luna (Moon)|Moon]] to tackle first [[Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-91126)|Black Bolt]]. But Hulk was anticipated by the arrival of the [[Henry Pym (Earth-2149)|Zombie Giant-Man]] from [[Earth-2149|another reality]] that had infected all the Inhumans, who defeated the Warbound and infected the Hulk. Marvel Cinematic Universe ([[Earth-199999]]) Early years Creation Not much is known about Inhumans other than the fact that they were created by the Kree who visited humanity thousands of years ago in order to create soldiers to serve in their wars. The Kree also built an ancient city in [[San Juan]], [[Puerto Rico]] that contained a temple and technology to activate the [[Diviner]]s - devices containing a [[Terrigen Crystal]] that illuminate when touched by an Inhuman, and kill at the touch of others. The temple only let people that it deemed "worthy" enter and to unlock their "potential." Alveus An Inhuman uprising led by [[Hive (Earth-199999)|"Alveus the Great"]], repelled the Kree from the Earth. Eventually, the other Inhumans grew fearful of Alveus' power. They forced him through an obelisk left behind by the Kree that opened a portal to [[Maveth|another world]]. A number of humans remained loyal to Alveus (later known as Hive), and made it their duty to find a way to bring him back to Earth. Over time, this cult became the organization known as [[Hydra (Earth-199999)|Hydra]]. Hydra mostly abandoned their original purpose under the leadership of the [[Johann Schmidt (Earth-199999)|Red Skull]], although a few remained faithful to the Hydra religion. Departure to the Moon Due to the bigotry and violence of the [[Homo sapiens|humans]], and with the intent of protecting both humans and Inhumans, the Inhumans fled Earth and went to live on the [[Luna (Moon)|Moon]], where they built the city of [[Attilan]]. Others remained behind, including the community living at a place called [[Afterlife (Location)|Afterlife]]. Modern Era WWII The existence of Inhumans remained a secret to the people of Earth until the early 21st Century, apart from Hydra scientist [[Werner Reinhardt (Earth-199999)|Daniel Whitehall]] who had once acquired [[Jiaying Johnson (Earth-199999)|Jiaying]] and a Diviner, and experimented on them during [[World War II]]. Agon's rule over Attilan ... Black Bolt's rule over Attilan ... Diviner activation ... Due to their history as biologically-engineered weapons, various alien races treat Inhumans with caution. Even the Kree, who view the Inhumans as "failed experiments," were fearful of Inhumans' often-uncontrollable power. The Kree [[Vin-Tak (Earth-199999)|Vin-Tak]] and the [[Asgardian]] warrior [[Sif (Earth-199999)|Sif]] both had to be convinced to let one Inhuman, [[Daisy Johnson (Earth-199999)|Daisy Johnson]], remain on Earth, and even then only in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. Inhumans / S.H.I.E.L.D. conflict Afterlife was discovered by both [[Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Earth-199999)|S.H.I.E.L.D.]] and Hydra. Jiaying, the leader of Afterlife, was deeply distrustful of both organizations due to her encounter with Whitehall. When S.H.I.E.L.D. came to Afterlife to [[:Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Gifted Index|index the Inhumans on a registry of "enhanced" people]], Jiaying responded with violence. The Inhumans loyal to her took over a S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft carrier where they planned to trap more agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and expose them to Terrigen crystals infused with metal from the Diviner. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents retook the carrier and the crate carrying the deadly crystals fell overboard. Inhuman outbreak / Hive's return The crystals dissolved in the sea water, spreading the Terrigen mists. People unaware of their Inhuman lineage all over the world began undergoing Terrigenesis when they ingested products contaminated with the Terrigen from these crystals (as normal humans were killed by them). Among humans, the existence of Inhumans was a divisive, controversial issue. Although most humans agreed the rapidly growing number of Inhumans warranted a response, they often disagreed on what that response should be. S.H.I.E.L.D. took it upon themselves to find and index Inhumans and help them control their powers. The [[United States of America|American]] government created the [[Advanced Threat Containment Unit (Earth-199999)|ATCU]] to capture and contain Inhumans until a "cure" for Terrigenesis was found. [[Andrew Garner (Earth-199999)|Dr. Andrew Garner]] held anti-Inhuman sentiments even before he found out he was one. After undergoing Terrigenesis, he developed a monstrous alter ego known as "Lash" that was compelled to kill other Inhumans. With the help of [[Dwight Frye (Earth-199999)|Dwight Frye]], an Inhuman who experienced painful headaches when near other Inhumans, Lash systematically hunted down the Inhumans who left Afterlife listed in Jiaying's personal ledger. Hive returned to Earth not long afterwards. [[Gideon Malick (Earth-199999)|Gideon Malick]], the then-current head of the Hydra religion, forced S.H.I.E.L.D. agent [[Jemma Simmons (Earth-199999)|Jemma Simmons]] to reveal how she went through the portal and came back six months later. Malick sent [[Leopold Fitz (Earth-199999)|Leo Fitz]] (who was close with Simmons) and a team of Hydra operatives led by [[Grant Ward (Earth-199999)|Grant Ward]] through the portal to bring Hydra's Inhuman founder back with them. Hive returned to Earth in Ward's corpse, and once he recovered got to work on a plan to transform the planet's entire human population into Inhumans he could bring under his sway. He kidnapped [[Holden Radcliffe (Earth-199999)|Dr. Holden Radcliffe]] and made him replicate the Kree experiments that created the original Inhumans. ... Radcliffe's work was mostly successful, resulting in a pathogen that transformed humans with no Inhuman lineage into [[Alpha Primitives#Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999)|Primitive Inhumans]]. S.H.I.E.L.D. foiled Hive's plan shortly before it would have succeeded. The Inhuman S.H.I.E.L.D. agent [[Lincoln Campbell (Earth-199999)|Lincoln Campbell]] sacrificed himself to send the [[Quinjet|quinjet]] carrying Hive and the warhead carrying Radcliffe's pathogen beyond Earth's atmosphere. Hive's long life was finally brought to an end when the warhead detonated. A radical anti-Inhuman hate group known as the [[Watchdogs (Earth-199999)|Watchdogs]] came to prominence within a year of the existence of Inhumans became public knowledge. With the help of Senator [[Ellen Nadeer (Earth-199999)|Ellen Nadeer]], the Watchdogs orchestrated several simultaneous attacks on Inhumans across the world. [[James Taylor James (Earth-199999)|J.T. James]], an Inhuman who was once under Hive's sway, grew to hate himself and Inhumans so much after Hive's defeat that he became a willing ally of the Watchdogs. James allowed the hate group to look at his the bracelet S.H.I.E.L.D. used to keep track of him, giving them access to the database they used to find the targets for the attacks they planned with Senator Nadeer. Some humans held more positive opinions of Inhumans. Many of the high-ranking agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., such as [[Phillip Coulson (Earth-199999)|Phil Coulson]], legitimately wanted to help Inhumans and protect them from people like the Watchdogs. [[Jeffrey Mace (Earth-199999)|Jeffrey Mace]], who became famous after supposedly saving a woman's life during the [[Captain America: Civil War|bombing]] in [[Vienna]], agreed to a plan where he would serve as the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. while posing as an Inhuman because he believed he could use the position to end prejudice against Inhumans. At some point, [[Evan Declan (Earth-199999)|Dr. Evan Declan]], a wealthy geneticist from with a particular interest in Inhumans, was contacted by [[Maximus Boltagon (Earth-199999)|Maximus]], secretly an Inhuman from the [[Luna (Moon)|lunar]] city of [[Attilan]], who helped him fund his research on the process granting powers to the Inhumans. Maximus' coup ... * [[Raina (Earth-199999)|Raina]] * [[Gordon (Earth-199999)|Gordon]] * [[Jiaying Johnson (Earth-199999)|Jiaying]] * [[Lincoln Campbell (Earth-199999)|Lincoln Campbell]] * [[Alisha Whitley (Earth-199999)|Alisha Whitley]] * [[Jose Gutierrez (Earth-199999)|Joey Gutierrez]] * [[Shane Henson (Earth-199999)|Shane Henson]] * [[Lori Henson (Earth-199999)|Lori Henson]] * [[Dwight Frye (Earth-199999)|Dwight Frye]] * [[Andrew Garner (Earth-199999)|Lash / Dr. Andrew Garner]] * [[R. Giyera (Earth-199999)|R. Giyera]] * [[Hive (Earth-199999)|Hive]] * [[Elena Rodriguez (Earth-199999)|Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez]] * [[Lucio (Earth-199999)|Lucio]] * [[Eden Fesi (Earth-199999)|Eden Fesi]] * [[General Androvich (Earth-199999)|General Androvich]] * [[Charles Hinton (Earth-199999)|Charlie Hinton]] * [[James Taylor James (Earth-199999)|J.T. James]] * [[Vijay Nadeer (Earth-199999)|Vijay Nadeer]] * [[Tucker Shockley (Earth-199999)|Tucker Shockley]] }} [[Heroes Reborn]] - [[Counter-Earth (Heroes Reborn)|Counter-Earth]] The Inhumans that existed on [[Franklin Richards (Earth-616)|Franklin Richard's]] Counter-Earth would have origins that were similar to their Earth-616 counterparts. All the Inhumans on Counter-Earth would be constructs of Franklin Richards except for [[Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-616)|Crystal]] who was one of the victims of [[Onslaught (Psychic Entity) (Earth-616)|Onslaught]] who was reborn on Counter-Earth. The history of the Inhumans would be shrouded in mystery. They would worship [[Galactus (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)|Galactus]] and his heralds as gods. The Terrigen Mists would originate from a cavern far below the city of Attilan in the Himalayan mountains. It would later be revealed to be a "creation device" (dubbed as such by [[Maximus Boltagon (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)|Maximus]]. This is likely the Catalyst Pod implanted on Earth by the heralds of Galactus centuries earlier. The Inhumans would first appear publicly when archaeologist Dr. Harry Johnston would bring the Maklu Tablet to the American Museum of Natural History. The Inhumans would attack seeking to reclaim the stone leading to a clash with the [[Fantastic Four (Earth-616)|Fantastic Four]]. [[Jonathan Storm (Earth-616)|The Human Torch]] would be injured in the fight and brought to the hidden land to be healed. The rest of the FF would follow and be captured by the Inhuman royal family. After a series of misunderstandings, the FF would agree to help the Inhuman Royal family in stopping attacks from monsters that came from the cavern, leading to a battle with the mad Inhuman Maximus. When Galactus finally arrived on Earth to consume the planet, the Inhumans would aid the Fantastic Four and the [[Avengers (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)|Avengers]] in stopping him, ending in the world eaters destruction. When the heroes native to [[Earth-616]] were required to return to their home reality in order to save both Earth and Counter-Earth from destruction at the hands of the [[Celestials (Race)|Celestials]], the Inhuman royal family would board the ship even though only Crystal was the only Inhuman originating from Earth-616. Their fate is unknown, however as texts have indicated that the Counter-Earth version of She-Hulk was merged with her Earth-616 counterpart, it's likely the same happened to the Inhuman royal family. The ultimate fate of the remaining Inhumans remains unrevealed, however their home has become a floating haven for the survivors of Counter-Earth's many world shaking disasters and is under the protection of the [[Young Allies (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)|Young Allies]]. References